The One Who Will Rise
by Scuff
Summary: Years after the labyrinth, Sarah finds out about Tobys secret. New problems arise and old relationships renew. Special thanks to Maroslord for helping me put this together. Manythanxbuddy! BTY I own nothing.
1. Problems

The One Who Will Rise  
  
Chapter one  
Sarah sat by the window, the setting sun giving her just enough light to read by and not have to get up and turn on a light herself. Se sat in faded blue jeans and a blue long sleeved collared shirt. Her feet were covered by a pair of fuzzy, white cotton socks.  
Her father and stepmother had gone out as they so often did and she had remained home with her little brother Toby. Not to baby-sit but to keep him company. He was nearly 13 and didn't need watching over anymore.  
At least that had been the case a month ago.  
For some reason unknown, he had been having seizures. The medication he was one helped but he was still prone to the occasional fit.  
Her stepmother, Toby's real mother, had really gone into hysterics and her father was unbelievably stressed about the whole thing, and rightfully so, but Toby didn't seemed the least bit scared, worried or miffed.  
He took everything in stride and had even comforted his mother when he recovered from a fit.  
Sarah was concerned but had long decided that worrying a fretting would do no good and saw no need to make Toby's situation a big deal.  
Toby had grown into a fine young boy, aside from his love for eavesdropping. He was responsible and gentlemanly. He had the highest grade point average in his school and loved to read and draw comic books.  
It was at that moment that Toby appeared in the doorway.  
He wore a blue T-shirt with a picture of a wolf, his favorite animal, on it and a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees. His pale skin seemed to glow in the dark doorway. And despite his love for the indoors and his reluctance to be in the sun, his blonde hair was almost platinum. The setting sun caught his honey brown eyes and made them twinkle.  
As Sarah looked at him she knew that he would be a heart throb when he matured.  
His face was somber, as it usually was, and his wiry body was tense.  
'Sarah, could I speak with you?"  
Sarah slipped her bookmark in the book and lay the book next to her on the window seat.  
"Of course Toby," she said "What do you need?"  
He walked smoothly into the room and sat cross legged on the floor in front of her.  
He sat quietly for a moment and she let him, giving him time to organize his thoughts.  
"When I was little, did you wish me away?"  
Sarah went cold and were heart stopped beating for a moment.  
It had been almost 12 years. She had gone through high school and college. She had obtained a job an climbed the ladder to become manager of a music store. She had bought herself a small flat just an hour away from the vary house she was in at the moment. And never during all that time had she given more that three consecutive thoughts towards her adventure in the labyrinth. She had pushed it out of her mind with such force that she was close to denying the whole thing.  
Toby sat on the floor watching her patiently.  
"I uh..." Sarah stumbled "What?"  
Her brain continued to think up excuses to why this had happened. Maybe he had found her play book. She found it in a truck of her mom's things. It had been her favorite play, Labyrinth.  
It was possible Toby had found the lock box hidden under the second to the last section of the third floorboard in the attic where she had hidden it  
Or maybe it was just a strange way of asking if she was jealous of his birth. That was a reasonable question being that their parents were expecting another child. Perhaps he wanted to know what it feels like to not be the baby of family anymore.  
"When I was little did you wish me away to the goblins?" Toby asked calmly  
Sarah sat stunned, trying to force her mind to accept the situation.  
Toby saw her discomfort. "It's all right sis. I know you did. I'm not mad. I just couldn't think of any way to bring up the subject."  
"How do you know?" she asked numbly.  
"I remember part." He paused for a moment, eyes flicking to the floor. He was nervous. "I was told."  
At that Sarah blinked "Told, told by whom?"  
Oh lord, she thought, did her parents find out. If so, then how?  
"Jareth told me"  
It took Sarah's mind a moment to compute that information. Once it did she stood and began to pace, her heart beating in her throat.  
"The Goblin King told you?" she asked.  
Toby stood and took her place the window seat, darkness pressing in around the window  
"He prefers Jareth." He explained.  
She knelt in front of him  
"Oh god Toby, he didn't hurt you, did he?"  
He shock his head. "Of course not. I used to have bad dreams at night and he would come and calm me. He's never hurt me. He helps me understand things. One time he even helped me study for a test. He's never hurt me."  
"I don't want him near you."  
"It can't be helped Sarah."  
"Like hell it ca-"  
"I would be dead if it hadn't been for him."  
Sarah stood, feeling shaky. "Let's talk about this over some nice, warm, tea." She suggested.  
Toby grabbed her hand as she turned away.  
"No. We have to talk about it now. I have to explain it all to you." His eyes flicked to the floor for a moment. "Or at least what I understand."  
Sarah sat down on the floor, took a calming breath and holding on to his hand.  
"All right Toby, I'm listening."  
He nodded and began to speak. "You wished me away Jareth honestly-"  
Sarah gave a harsh laugh. "Jareth and honestly, in the same sentence?"  
"Sarah!" Toby cried, annoyed.  
"Sorry, go on."  
"He didn't think you would be able to get me back. He was expecting for both of us to stay."  
"The labyrinth has magic, Sarah, and it affects everything in it. It had a great effect on me because I was still a small child. It kinda became part of me, and me a part of it.  
But you won and each of us came back. I still have that small magic part of me but there is no way for me to return my own power. So it gets stored up and only when my body can take no more does it release the power, hence the seizures."  
Sarah sat stupidly. Toby took a careful breath.  
"That's why I need to go back there, I'll die if I don't."  
"You can't go back there! No way Toby! What about your life here?"  
"I won't have a life in about a month!" A tear trickled down his expressionless face. "He wants to come and speak with you more but you've forced out his influence somehow. Unless you will it, he can't speak with you."  
"Good."  
"But unless you allow him to speak with you, I'll die here." Sarah just stared at him. "It hurts inside Sarah. I can feel it like a pressure in my chest. I don't want to die." He dropped down into her arms and began to cry.  
Sarah didn't know hat to do, she simply held him.   
Note- special thanks to my editor Maroslord who helped me put all this together. Without you it this fic would still be on paper.  
  
Note again- go review happy! 


	2. He's here

Jareth had sprawled himself on his throne and was watching his goblins muddle about. He watched as one goblin strapped twigs with chicken feathers glued on them and jumped out the window, flapping wildly. The din of the room was too loud to hear the goblin smack the ground far below the window but he knew it had. Such stupid little things they were. But they were his responsibility.  
But centuries with these little buggers was beginning to driving him crazy. He was just about ready to step down as king. He really was long overdue for a vacation.  
Nothing had much changed since Sarah's visit, though he made sure his goblins didn't take any more babies. That had been such a hassle.  
He shifted in his chair, smiling as one of the male goblins gave a girl goblin a piece of bread chewed up in the shape of a heart. Such stupid, yet simple things they were! Such simple things made them happy.  
He couldn't remember the last time he had been truly happy, although his visits with Toby were enjoyable. He had grown attached to the child and frequently checked in on him, teaching him various things to help him out.  
Thinking of Toby made Jareth glance at the his clock. The boy should be calling him sometime soon, though if he had spoken to his sister, Jareth wasn't sure he would be able to see Toby if Sarah was around. If she was aware of his presence and didn't wish him there, he could not go.  
He rubbed his forehead. He needed to go. Toby had very little time left. He let his eyes travel of his goblins, he wished his life was so simple.  
He stood and almost toppled back into his chair. Of late he had become more and more tired, as if his muscles were withering away. But of course they were nit. He hope his fatigue was due to the resent stress of Toby but he feared it may be something else.  
***  
It was late and Sarah's parent's hadn't come home yet. Sarah sat in her room talking with Toby, talking. He told her that he used to dream about goblins and he would cry and what he thought to be his guardian angel would come and comfort him. He found out at about 5 that Jareth wasn't an angel and he had been touched by magic as a babe when he was ten. He had been warned that he was going to have to go back to the labyrinth when he began to mature. That the magic would try and mature with him but it would end up ripping him apart.  
He knew that the seizures were only the beginning of the process and that it could still be stopped.  
Sarah had agreed reluctantly, to call on the king but Toby told her to call him at night.  
So there they sat, Sarah fiddling with the ends of her long brown hair and Toby sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
'Are you ready?" he asked softly.  
Sarah's mouth was dry so no words came forth. She nodded instead.  
Toby reached across the small red rug and patted her hand. He sat back and closed his eyes, a look of concentration passing over his face,  
After a moment had passed, he opened his eyes. "He's coming," Toby murmured, a small smile tugging on his lips.   
'How long till he's here?" she asked worriedly  
Toby opened his mouth to respond but stopped. He stood and grinned, telling Sarah that he would be right back.  
Sarah heard Toby running down the hall to his room and open his door. There was a moment of silence then the sound of two pairs of feet coming down the hall.  
Toby opened the doorway and smiled at his sister as the Goblin King stepped behind him, regarding Sarah with a cool glance. "Sarah," Toby said "This is my guardian, Jareth"  
Jareth's eyes locked with hers. "Hello Sarah," he said, his voice running through her mind like water. "It's been so long." 


End file.
